dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Speed-o'-Sound Sonic
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Speed-o'-Sound_Sonic/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Speed-o'-Sound_Sonic/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Speed-o'-Sound_Sonic/History Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, more commonly called Sonic, is a recurring villain and occasional anti-hero. He first appeared as a bodyguard hired by Zeniru. He is a former member of the 44th Graduation Class of the Ninja Village, nicknamed "The End". Sonic is one of the few people aware of Saitama's true strength and is a self-declared eternal rival of Saitama. Appearance: Sonic is a slim young man with an androgynous appearance. His long black hair is normally tied up in a topknot, and bangs fall over his face. A noticeable feature of his is the purple marks underneath his large gray eyes. He usually wears a tight black bodysuit highlighted by metal plating on his shins, arms, shoulders, chest, and waist, as well as a long purple scarf that falls to his legs. During his fight with Genos, Genos ripped his scarf and tore off his topknot, leaving the ninja with short hair. Personality: Despite his normally calm demeanor, Sonic loves fighting strong opponents as shown by when he gets a "child-like smile" on his face when he first meets Saitama and has two of his attacks blocked, earlier calling this his "bad habit." He seems to be very quick to act as he attacks Saitama on their first meeting without letting him explain the situation. He is persistent, even when he realises that the opponent is much stronger than he is. When Sonic recognises an opponent as his rival, he does whatever he can to initiate the battle, such as causing massive property damage and endangering the surrounding citizens in order to get Saitama to fight him. He also seems to have no qualms with killing as shown when he kills the Paradisers and even goes as far as to take pride in the fact that he never lets a single person live, although it is currently unknown if he has killed innocent lives or has no problem with killing civilians. He used to be kinder and more sociable growing up, only wishing to give his fellow orphans more freedom in life. But the showy display of power and ruthlessness portrayed by the hero Blast and his employers in the Hero Association jaded him considerably. To that end he holds considerable disdain for the world, especially towards heroes. As shown when meeting Genos for the first time, he tells him that heroes can neither win against a truly strong opponent nor can they truly protect anything. Despite the way he presents himself, he seems to actually retain his softer side. Something which is seen when he is training to fight against Saitama. During this period, he spent a great deal of time with Frank, a hunter who had almost been killed by a bear and confides with him his inner turmoil. While he is training, he finds and befriends a little piglet as well, naming it Ino, thus showing his more noble side. When he leaves to search for Saitama, he gives his words of wisdom to Frank, saying that if he is too confident in his fighting style and loses, the result will always be the same. It is unclear as to how far this side of him goes to, as he was willing to warn Genos of the Deep Sea King, yet fought him when Genos interfered with his battle with Saitama. Due to constantly losing to Saitama, Sonic is shown willing to do anything, even trading his own humanity, to defeat him by becoming a monster through the consumption of a Monster Cell provided by Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame, although he feels that becoming a monster is equal to dying, since he will be no longer human. At the same time, he is also shown to have some class as he cooks the Monster Cell properly before consumption since he cannot stand raw food. Part of the reason why Sonic despises the hero industry is due to hating how similar it is to the Ninja Village's practice of breeding and selling brutal murderers on the black market. This coupled with hating how powerful people with an inflated sense of self-worth often bandy their greater ability for superficial purposes perturbs his ire towards them considerably. Despite this however, Sonic also respects Saitama for fighting monsters and even promised to himself to never fight Saitama while the hero is fighting monsters. He holds a very negative view towards the Hero Association and some S-class heroes after observing how they treat a powerful hero like Saitama like a low-ranked and worthless hero because of his looks. Ironically, he is also rather judgemental as he assumes Tatsumaki exploits her childish cuteness and that those with benign appearances are weaker than himself, displayed in his fight against Saitama and Kamikaze. Powers and Abilities: As a ninja, Sonic is adept at hiding his presence. He has displayed proficiency with multiple weapons. Fubuki commented that Sonic's fighting ability is that of an S-Class individual. It was also mentioned by Gale Wind that Sonic and Flashy Flash are the sole survivors of the 44th graduation class, "The End", from their village. Powers: * Immense Speed and Reflexes: Sonic's main power lies in his immense speed. Sonic was able to easily dodge rocks thrown by Hammerhead and dodge the Deep Sea King's attacks. Sonic is faster than the S-Class heroes Genos and Metal Bat. * Enhanced Strength: Despite his thin build, Sonic is stronger than the average human. He was able to dislocate Base B's shoulder and incapacitate Special Moves Mile with no apparent effort. * Enhanced Durability: Sonic's durability is greater than the average human's. He withstood Base B's shoulder and dislocated the prisoner's shoulder in turn. Fighting Techniques: Ninjutsu Master: Sonic is a master of ninjutsu and has knowledge of various deadly techniques. * Full Frontal Attack: Sonic takes a low stance and rushes forward at speeds that make him impossible to be seen. The effect of this attack is not known because it was interrupted by Hammerhead. * Wind Blade Kick: Sonic flips forward multiple times extremely quickly and uses his momentum to deliver a kick to his opponent. * Hail of Carnage: Sonic throws a hail of exploding shuriken, causing destruction to his surroundings. * Four Shadows Burial: Sonic creates four afterimages using a special movement technique. ** Scattered Flash Slash: Used in a conjunction with Four Shadows Burial; Sonic attacks his opponent with his four afterimages. This was used against Genos. However, the effectiveness of the attack is unknown, as Saitama saved Genos before Sonic could hit him. * Ten Shadows Burial: Sonic creates ten afterimages. When using this technique, Sonic reaches massively hypersonic speeds. Equipment: * Ninja Weaponry: Sonic uses a variety of ninja-based weaponry in combat. ** Ninjatō: Sonic's primary weapon. The sword has a straight blade and a hilt and is sheathed in a black scabbard. It is extremely sharp and capable of cutting through bone. ** Kunai: Sonic carries a number of kunai and is exceptionally skilled in their usage. ** Exploding Shuriken: Shuriken that explode upon impact. ** Mizugum: Literally translated to "Water Spider", wooden sandals used to walk on water. * Smokescreen Shuriken: Shuriken that leave a trail of smoke. Sonic uses them to conceal his position. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Z-City Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Speed User Category:One Punch Man Category:One Punch Man Villains Category:One Punch Man Character Category:Villain Category:Criminal Category:Ninja Village Category:Ninja Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Power Level 7-C Category:Erik Scott Kimerer Voice Actor Category:Bodyguard